Yukijorou: The Snow Fairy
by Silverlinedsnowflakes
Summary: When loneliness attacks Yuki, he goes out into a snowstorm and passes out. But, when he wakes up, a girl's holding him. Is it all just a dream? Or is she really what he thinks?
1. Caught Up In More Than Thoughts

**: **_Thoughts._** : **, _Emphasis_ , **Xtra Emphasis** , ' _Flashbacks _'  - (Get it? Got it? Good!)****

**-**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own _FRUITS BASKET_, and I do NOT own the flashbacks placed in this story.

-

**_Yukijorou_**_: The Snow Fairy_

-

Episode 1- _Caught Up In More Than Thoughts_

----

The space was half lit, the rest hidden in shadows. The curtains were tightly shut and not a peak of light outside touched the room. It was cold, the atmosphere isolated…

Except for one.

Yuki sat on his bed with his hands behind his head, his remarkably dark violet eyes leaning towards the ceiling. His emotionless expression remained, his mouth a grim line. He neither blinked nor breathed, only silence.

He stared into nothingness, a world of intense oblivion. Cruel memories of countless yesterdays flooded his cramped mind, things he had suppressed and had longed to forget. However, the harsh reality had finally caught up to him when he opened his eyes this morning to find that he was, completely… _alone_.

And he would forever be alone.

----

The dark-haired prince leisurely strode down the steps of the stairway, at the bottom a smiling Tohru awaited him and greeted,

"Good Morning, Yuki-kun!"

Yuki walked directly past her without a word, ignoring her completely.

Tohru's smile cracked and fell off her face from Yuki's icy behavior. She turned towards him and saw him walk to the closet. He pulled out a winter coat and a pair of snow boots. His silver-gray strands of hair veiled his eyes as he clothed himself for the preparation of departure. His appearance seemed impassive, though a dismal scowl scarred his handsome features.

Tohru glanced at him, concerned.

"Are you feeling okay, Yuki-kun?"

His mouth did not move. He didn't speak. Tohru felt slightly hurt from his detachment and unawareness of her. She tried again with little hope.

"Yuki-kun, where are you going?"

He finally answered,

"I'm going for a walk."

His voice sounded lifeless yet hid a bitter quality that barked out from the silence.

"It's chilly outside. You might catch a cold."

Tohru silently pleaded for him to think otherwise, yet the other half of her told her to let him go find his own resolve.

"I'll be fine, Honda-san. I'll be back soon."

By then, he was already at the door. He opened it and walked out into the rain of white flurries.

His words gave her some reassurance, but she felt something terribly wrong would happen, especially with the way he was acting today.

However, at the moment, it was already out of her hands. Yet still, she wordlessly prayed to her mother for his well-being.

**:** _Please, Okaasan, let Yuki-kun come back safely._ **:**

----

Yuki aimlessly wandered into the forest in which the Sohma residents resided. He treaded across the snow-covered grounds as if he was in search of something, something that seemed impossible to find, something he lost or maybe something he never had in the first place.

He looked up into the sky of sheer white, snowflakes falling atop his head, _memories_ pouring into his mind.

Of a long time ago.

-

' _The sounds of children's laughter in a small garden. A seven-year-old boy watching a blindfolded girl attempt to tag him. The girl accidentally tripped on a small rock and falls atop him in a hug. Instantly, the boy turns into a mouse as his friends stare in shock. _'

-

The secret had been revealed on that fateful day, and all his friends' memories had been erased the following.

And that began the pandemonium…

Yuki hiked deeper into the forest, and as he did, it began to get colder. It began to snow a bit harder, though he didn't notice the changes. He kept walking onwards to his destination, unknown.

More thoughts began to clutter his mind, the voices in his head, _questions_ for hope to be answered. Yet, answers can be dreaded.

-

' _"Akito, am I strange? Am I that strange so that we have to hide it so much?"_ '

' _"Yes, you are strange… A human who turns into a mouse… Of course, it is weird. If normal people find out about it, they'd get offended. Staying far away…" _'

-

_Staying far away…_

It was all that he did and all that he would ever do.

He would always be alone. If he got too close, he'd transform. Their memories would be erased if they saw. Akito would make sure of that. He had only tolerated Tohru for so long and for the sake of the others.

Yuki's eyes were hooded. _Akito. _The simple word made his blood boil. He feared him. He hated him. He loathed him.

It was because of him that he would be alone forever. He would never be allowed to leave the Sohmas. He would not be able to leave because of Akito, and if he attempted to, he would be punished, severely.

-

'_ A room. A dark room. No light. No soul. The sound of someone's footsteps. The closing and locking of a door. A young dark-haired boy sat on the floor of the room in the corner, rolled up in a ball, afraid. _'__

'_ The boy who had entered the room stared angrily at him._'

' _"Why can't you hear my voice…? Did you think nothing would happen to you if you do that?" _'

'_ He took out a whip and unleashed his fury on the boy. _'

-

Yuki quickly broke from his trance and collapsed unto one of his knees. He gasped for air.

The screams echoed in his head.

' _"Stop! Please Stop!" _'

The memory had been much too vivid for his taste… much too _real_.

Slowly, he got up and tried to regain his composure. What a horrible vision… but what a more horrifying reality.

Shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts, he turned his head upwards and noticed the increase of snowfall. The blizzard had become more intense than he had realized.

His thoughts flashed to a certain brown-haired, turquoise-eyed girl.

**:** _Tohru might get worried._ **:**

Therefore, he decided to head back home.

His prison.

----

Tohru stared out the window. A storm was settling outside. The only thing she could see was a blur of white now.

She heard a slight stir in the atmosphere behind her.

"Yo."

Kyoh looked at Tohru from where he was standing. He examined the space in which only she filled. He then asked scathingly,

"Where's that damn Yuki?"

Tohru frowned at the thought of him.

"He went to take a walk."

Kyoh gave a startled expression that said, 'What!?!'

"In this weather!?!"

"Y-yes."

The orange-haired boy sighed and shook his head disapprovingly.

"What was he _thinking_? …Oh well, that damn mouse can take care of himself."

He then stomped off with the thought,

**: **_Damn mouse._ **_Damn_**_ Yuki_. **:**

Tohru turned away from the fleeting cat and looked out the window once more for a sign of her mysterious prince.

----

Yuki looked around, every direction, white. The cold, harsh winds kept blowing him over, as the snow constantly piled up on him. He couldn't even tell where he was going. His senses had been useless.

He had to keep going, though he knew his body was almost completely frozen.

He wondered agonizingly,

**:** _Where'd this storm come from…!?!_ **:**

_…_

Tired of waiting for an answer from the wind, he continued wandering.

_Walking and walking…_

He felt so numb, walking in circles and never getting anywhere.

' _"Yuki-kun is… kind, but… deep in his heart… he rejects people!"_ '

The small mouse felt as if he was going to breakdown. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes, but the cold turned them into ice as the cruel wind ushered them away and stung his eyes.

Yuki's dilapidated form fell down onto the frosty earth, his body limp and tired.

' _"Be prepared! You cold-blooded mouse!"_ '

He turned over on his back so that his face was inclined towards the wintry heavens.

He felt nothing and there was nothing, nothing but blinding white and cold as far as someone could see or feel.

He was alone, completely and utterly alone…

And _lost_. He felt so lost.

' _"It may all be… a lie."_ '

He closed his eyes exhausted and submitted to the darkness.

----

A warm body was close to his, holding him. The form held a calming fragrance. A soft, affectionate hand brushed his cheek.

He heard something. He listened. The figure was singing, a lovely tune, a beautiful melody, though he couldn't make out the words.

**:** _Who is this person?_ **:**

Yuki mustered all his strength to open his eyes. His eyes were half slits. He waited patiently for his vision to become clearer.

His heart beat.

It was a girl.

----

_To Be Continued_

__

-

Well peoplez… what do you think? I hope you like the story by the way. The plot is maybe, kind of different, from others. Well, at least, I _hope_ it is, and I hope you like originality! I was aiming for different. Anyways, just tell me what you think.

-

**Parings:** Yuki/Oc.

However, the outcome has yet to be revealed. (_Hint__hint_****)

-

**Genre:** Romance.

-

**Ratings:** PG13 to R.

-

I heard many good things about this anime and managed to download most of the episodes. Thus, I decided to write about it. Well, this is my first Fruits Basket story. So people… I beg you _mercy_! (Tears) lolz

-

Anyways, please review! Comments, flames, constructive criticisms, and advice for the story are all welcome. Please! I just want _results._

-

_Thanks For Reading!_


	2. So Close, But Yet So Far

_I send **thanks** to the people who reviewed! xoxo_

**-**

**: **_Thoughts._** : **, _Emphasis_ , **Xtra Emphasis** , ' _Flashbacks _'  - I'm only doing this the second time just in case you need to look back.

-

**Disclaimer:** Well, I own absolutely **nothing** of _FRUITS BASKET_. I only own this story. However, this is non-profit writing. Please don't sue_!_

-

**_Yukijorou_**_: The Snow Fairy_

-

Episode 2- _So Close, But Yet So Far_

----

The singing stopped.

She looked down at him.

Yuki, mouth agape, was at a loss for words.

Smiling softly, she placed a hand over his eyes.

And it became dark again… but it was _warm_ this time.

----

Tohru sighed anxiously.

Shigure tried his best to provide consolation.

"Why don't you eat the delicious food you made, Tohru-kun? I'm sure it will take your mind off things."

She smiled uneasily at him.

"Uh, no, it's okay, Shigure-san. I'm going to wait for Yuki-kun."

Kyoh just gave a slightly agitated look and kept eating.

_Knock Knock_

They all turned their heads toward the sound. Tohru got up from the table excitedly.

"I'll get it…!"

She stood up and walked to the sliding door in anticipation. She opened it.

"Hello…?? Is anyone there? Yuki-kun?"

There was only a gust of arctic wind. It was cold and she rubbed her hands together to keep warm. She jerked her head in all directions.

Nothing.

Just a whirlwind of snowflakes.

_"ugh." _

She heard an uncomfortable groan. The brunette looked down.

"_Yuki-kun_…"

He lay out on the hardwood floor. He appeared to have passed out.

"But, who_…??_"

Tohru looked around again, then at the peaceful face of the so-called 'Prince of Kaiwaia High'

**:** _How'd Yuki-kun get here?_ **:**

Kyoh and Shigure got up from the table and looked over her shoulder. Shigure asked,

"What happened to Yuki-kun?"

Tohru wondered to herself as well.

"…I-I don't know."

Shigure stared at his fallen cousin then at Tohru. She looked confused and fearful. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and gave an order to the orange-haired _neko_ beside him.

"Kyoh-kun, bring him inside to his room."

Kyoh did as asked. Though he would never admit it, he was also concerned and his expression unintentionally showed it. He took his rival, hauled him over his back, and carried him in the direction of his room.

Tohru watched the two go away.

"Come on, Tohru-kun,"

Shigure offered.

"Let's go back inside. You should eat to get some strength. Then you can go and take care of Yuki-kun if you want, but I'm sure that he is all right."

She nodded optimistically.

**: **_I hope so._ **:**

----

Tohru stood by his bed and held his hand.

Strangely enough, Yuki didn't feel like ice. In fact, he didn't feel cold at all.

**:** _How come he feels so warm? _**:**

She took the perplexing thought off her mind and took out a warm towel that she had drenched in hot water. She placed it on his forehead.

**:** _Oh Okaasan, I hope Yuki-kun doesn't get sick._ **:**

She then looked at his serene demeanor…

She smiled gently.

**:** _At least, it looks as if he's having sweet dreams…_ **:**

Tohru brushed a few stray strands of hair off his face fondly. She blushed.

**: **_He looks so handsome while he sleeps._ **:**

She put a tender hand on his face and stared at him lovingly. She couldn't resist the temptation.

Besides, how many people get this chance?

She leaned in close…

----

Yuki felt a light breathing on him. He stirred awake slowly and distinguished the blur of someone's face.

Whoever it was, was _very_ close.

However, he began to recognize the figure, the familiar brown hair with ribbons and pleasant features. However, her eyes were closed and her lips were puckered.

"_Umm…_ Honda-san, what are you doing…??"

Her eyes practically flew out of their sockets.

**:** _Wah!_ _He's awake!!! _**:**

All color drained from her face, and she jumped back from Yuki as if he had the plague.****

Yuki was taken aback by her actions.

"Uhh… Are you feeling well, Honda-san?"

"Y-yes! Of _c-_course!"

"You look a little pale."

"I-I'm fine… _I_-I'm really more concerned about you, Yuki-kun."

He smirked amused.

"Why's that, Honda-san? I feel just fine."

Tohru examined him from top to bottom repetitively and pointed out,

"But… you were out in that storm and-"

He cut her off and smiled at her, in a way Tohru had never seen him smile before. It was so… uplifting.

"Let's just say… I had a little help."

"From… who?"

He gave her a whimsical expression.

"…A _fairy_."

Tohru looked bewildered.

"A f-fairy?"

Yuki grinned and leaned back on his pillow.

"Yehp."

The charming teenage girl beamed.

"Well, I'm glad that this fairy helped you, as long as Yuki-kun is safe."

Tohru got up and walked towards his door. Yuki watched her from the corner of his eye.

"Thanks, Honda-san."

She turned around and reddened. She nodded.

"Good Night."

----

Tohru closed the door and sighed. She had wanted to say more, but she couldn't. He was so gorgeous. Being around him made her feel uneasy.

But, at least, she had gotten away from that incredibly embarrassing situation.

She blushed at the thought.

**:** _What was I thinking?_ **:**

She shook her head.

----

It was the middle of the night.

Yuki stared into space. He was _so_ restless.

He had become skeptical of what he had seen.

It was ridiculous.

He thought over the idea. It was absurd, preposterous.

Tohru must have thought he was crazy.

Where had the urge to call an image such a fanciful creature come from?

A fairy??

It was just a dream.

**:** _Reality and fantasy are playing with my mind._ **:**

It must have been the loneliness, all just a hallucination. It was cold outside as well. He had been very well numb from head to toe, and he was completely exhausted.

The vision could have been the result of anything…

…

_However_, if he believed all this was true…

Why was he in such denial?

The dark-haired prince frowned.

**:** _It's because I don't believe it. She seemed so real._ **:**

He sighed in reverie. He could almost feel her miraculous warmth, her touch, her voice, her eyes.

Yuki wasn't sure of what to do, though the answer was as obvious and clear as day. He had to find her, and the thought of an adventure intrigued him.

Either an image or someone real had triggered his curiosity.

But he wouldn't say why… in any case, not now.

Tomorrow night, he would determine what was real or not.

The only problem was…

**:**_ How will I find her? _**:**__

----

_To Be Continued_

__

-

So… _What about it?_ Don't let the interaction of Tohru and Yuki make you feel sorry for her. At least, not just yet**!!** _Hehehe._ I have bigger plans.

-

Romance can bloom in the snow. Nature takes its own course. Moreover, seasons change. All will work out in the end. (_Hint hint_)

Don't understand? Well, you have time to learn.

-

Well guys, I hope to see more reviews. I'll take anything! However, I really wouldn't like to get burned by a reviewer but, if it's necessary and if this story really sucks that badly, do what you must. Keep an open mind though!

-

Review! Review, _review…!!!_

Please!?!

-

_Stay Tuned For The Next Episode!_


End file.
